Vampiro Secreto
by Alexandra Cullen Hale
Summary: El dolor era algo que Esme no podía ignorar. El diagnóstico era la muerte. No había esperanza... Sólo él podría abrirle la puerta del Mundo de la Noche, y llevarla hasta ese solitario y secreto mundo. Con un beso, averigua que él siempre la ha amado. Que son almas gemelas... ¿Pero acaso puede seguirle hasta la muerte y más allá? Es una elección desesperada, y ya no queda tiempo...
1. Sinopsis

N/A: la historia y los personajes no me pertenecen, la trama es de la maravillosa Lisa Jane Smith yo solo la adapto con los personajes de la maravillosa Stephenie Meyer. XD

* * *

En el Mundo de la Noche. El amor nunca fue tan aterrador.

El Mundo de la Noche no es un lugar. Está a nuestro alrededor. Es una sociedad secreta de vampiros, hombres‐lobo, brujas, y otras criaturas de la noche que viven entre nosotros. Son hermosos e irresistibles para los humanos. Tú profesor de instituto podría ser uno de ellos, al igual que tu novio.

Las leyes del Mundo de la Noche dicen que está bien cazar humanos. Está bien jugar con sus corazones, incluso está bien matarlos. Solo hay dos cosas que no se pueden hacer con ellos.

1) Nunca dejar que descubran que existe el Mundo de la Noche

2) Nunca enamorarte de uno de ellos.

Esta es la historia de lo que ocurre cuando se rompen esas normas.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-Vampiro Secreto.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

El dolor era algo que Esme no podía ignorar. El diagnóstico era la muerte. No había esperanza... hasta que Carlisle apareció en la oscura habitación del hospital. Carlisle, su mejor amigo y amor secreto, el chico mas hermoso del Instituto El Camino. Pero este era un Carlisle que ella no conocía, uno amenazante e irresistible que le habia ofrecido a Esme lavida eterna. Sólo él podría abrirle la puerta del Mundo de la Noche, y llevarla hasta ese solitario y secreto mundo. Con un solo beso, averigua que él siempre la ha amado. Que son almas gemela ... ¿Pero acaso puede seguirle hasta la muerte y más allá? Es una elección desesperada, y a Esme se le acaba el tiempo...

* * *

¡espero que les haya gustado!, esta es mi primera adaptación así que estoy algo nerviosa, ya subo el primer capitulo y para que leen mis otros fics; espero actualizar pronto. ¡espero sus Reviews!

**Alexandra Cullen Hale**


	2. capitulo 1

N/A: la historia y los personajes no me pertenecen, la trama es de la maravillosa Lisa Jane Smith yo solo la adapto con los personajes de la maravillosa Stephenie Meyer. XD

* * *

Capítulo 1

Era el primer día de las vacaciones de verano cuando Esme descubrió que iba a morir.

Sucedió un lunes, el primer día de las vacaciones (el fin de semana no contaba realmente). Esme se despertó sintiéndose muy ligera y pensó, No hay escuela. La luz del sol atravesaba la ventana, haciendo que las sábanas de su cama parecieran doradas. Esme las hizo a un lado, saltó de la cama y se estremeció.

Auch. De nuevo el dolor de su estómago – como un rugido, como si algo estuviera tratando de salir por su espalda a mordiscos. Disminuía un poco al inclinarse.

No, pensó Esme. Me niego a estar enferma durante las vacaciones de verano. Me niego. Algo de pensamiento positivo es lo que necesito ahora.

Medio‐doblada pensó ¡Ten un pensamiento positivo, idiota! – atravesó el pasillo hacia el turquesa y dorado baño. Al principio pensó que iba a vomitar, pero el dolor desapareció tan bruscamente como había llegado. Esme se enderezó y miró su reflejo triunfante.

"Quédate conmigo, niña, y estarás bien." Le susurró a él, y le guiñó un ojo. Entonces se inclinó hacia delante, mirando sus castaños ojos sospechosamente. Sobre su nariz había cuatro pecas. Cuatro y media, si era totalmente sincera, cosa que Esme Platt normalmente era. ¡Qué infantil, que bonito! Esme se sacó la lengua a sí misma y entonces se giró con gran dignidad, sin molestarse en peinarse el pelo revuelto de su cabeza.

Mantuvo la dignidad hasta que llegó a la cocina, donde Phillip, su hermano gemelo, estaba comiendo Especial K. Entonces entrecerró los ojos, esta vez mirándole a él. Ya era suficientemente malo ser bajita, delgada, y con el pelo rizado – de hecho, parecía como un elfo sentado sobre una margarita de los libros de dibujos de niños – pero tener un hermano gemelo que era tan alto, rubio y hermoso… bueno, eso mostraba que el universo puede jugarte una mala pasada, ¿verdad?

"Hola, Phillip." Dijo con una voz que ocultaba una amenaza.

Phillip, que estaba acostumbrado a los modales de su hermana, no se impresionó. Levantó su mirada de la sección de tiras cómicas del Times un momento. Esme tenía que admitir que sus ojos eran bonitos: castaños con largas pestañas. Era la única cosa que tenían en común como gemelos.

Phillip no dijo nada y volvió a sus cómics. Casi ningún niño que conocía Esme leía el periódico, pero así era Phil. Al igual que Esme, estudiaba en el Instituto Camino, y al contrario que Esme, había sacado A en todo mientras jugaba con el equipo de fútbol, el de hockey y el de baseball. También fue representante de clase, uno de los mayores placeres de Esme era meterse con él. Pensaba que él era demasiado soso.

Justo entonces sonrió y se encogió de hombros, abandonando la mirada amenazante. "¿Dónde están Charles y mamá?" Charles Evenson era su padrastro desde hacía tres años y era incluso más soso que Phil.

" Charles está trabajando. Mamá se está vistiendo. Será mejor que comas algo o vendrá a por ti."

"Sí, sí…" Esme fue de puntillas a coger algo del armario. Encontró una caja de cereales glaseados, la cogió con una mano y sacó un cereal. Se lo comió seco.

No era tan malo ser bajita y enanezca. Hizo unos pasos de baile hasta el frigorífico, agitando la caja de cereales como una maraca.

"Soy… el duendecillo del sexo." Dijo, golpeando rítmica mente los pies en el suelo.

"No, no lo eres." Dijo Phillip con una gran tranquilidad. "¿Y porqué no te pones algo de ropa encima?"

Abriendo la puerta del frigorífico, Esme se miró a sí misma. Llevaba una camiseta que le iba grande y que siempre usaba para dormir. Era como un vestido. "Esto es ropa." Le respondió serena mente, sacando una lata de Coca‐cola light del frigorífico.

Hubo una llamada en la puerta de la cocina. Esme vio quién era a través de los cristales.

"¡Hola, Carlisle! Entra."

Carlisle Cullen entró, quitándose sus gafas de sol. Mirándole, Esme se sintió tan agitada como siempre. No importaba que le hubiera visto todos los días, prácticamente, durante los últimos diez años. Todavía sentía un ligero palpitar en su pecho, algo entre el dolor y la dulzura, cada vez que le veía por la mañana.

No era solamente que se veía bien, recordaba vagamente a James Dean. Tenía el pelo rubio claro, una cara inteligente y unos ojos grises que eran intensos y fríos. Era el chico más hermoso del Instituto Camino, al menos para Esme. Había algo en su interior, algo misterioso y absorbente y siempre estaba cerca. Hacía que su corazón se acelerara y que su piel se erizara.

Phillip sentía otra cosa. Tan pronto como Carlisle entró, su cara se tensó y se volvió fría. El odio se podía casi ver entre los dos chicos. Entonces Carlisle sonrió ligeramente, como si la reacción de Phillip le hiciera gracia. "Hola."

"Hola." Dijo Phil, sin darse por vencido. Esme tenía el sentimiento de que él quería sacarla rápidamente de la habitación. Phillip siempre era demasiado protector con ella cuando Carlisle estaba cerca. "¿Cómo van Jacklyn y Michaela?" Preguntó secamente.

Carlisle dudó. "Bueno, no lo sé."

"¿No lo sabes? Oh, sí, siempre dejas a tus novias antes de las vacaciones de verano. Te deja mucho espacio para maniobrar, ¿Verdad?"

"Por supuesto." Dijo Carlisle sin gracia. Sonrió.

Phillip le miró con odio contenido.

Esme, por su lado, estaba llena de alegría. Adiós Jacklyn; adiós Michaela. Adiós a las piernas elegantes de Jacklyn y los pechos abundantes de Michaela. Este iba a ser un maravilloso verano.

Mucha gente pensaba que la relación de Esme con Carlisle era platónica. Esme sabía desde hace años que se iba a casar con él. Era una de sus dos grandes ambiciones, la otra era ver mundo. Pero de momento no había informado a Carlisle de eso. Ahora mismo todavía pensaba que le gustaban las chicas de piernas largas con manicura francesa.

"¿Es un CD nuevo?" Dijo, para distraerle de la mirada de su futuro cuñado.

Carlisle lo levantó. "Es el nuevo lanzamiento Ethno‐techno."

Esme se alegró. "Más cantantes con voz de Tuva. No puedo esperar. Vamos a escucharlo." Pero justo entonces su madre entró en la cocina. La madre de Esme era fría, rubia y perfecta, como una heroína de Alfred Hitchcock. Normalmente tenía una expresión de eficiencia en la cara. Esme, saliendo de la cocina, casi se tropezó con ella.

"Lo siento – ¡Buenos días!"

"Espera un segundo." Dijo la madre de Esme, sujetándola por la parte trasera de la camiseta. "Buenos días Phil; buenos días, Carlisle." Añadió. Phil dijo buenos días y Carlisle asintió con la cabeza.

"¿Todo el mundo ha desayunado?" preguntó la madre de Esme, y cuando los chicos dijeron que sí, miró a su hija. "¿Y tú?" Preguntó, mirándola a la cara directamente.

Esme agitó la caja de cereales y su madre frunció el ceño. "¿Por qué al menos no les pones leche?"

"Están mejor así." Dijo Esme firmemente, pero su madre la empujó hacia la nevera y sacó un cartón de leche desnatada.

"¿Qué vais a hacer en vuestro primer día de libertad?" Su madre dijo, mirando a Carlisle y a Esme.

"Oh, no lo sé." Esme miró a Carlisle. "Escuchar algo de música; ¿Quizás ir a las colinas? ¿O ir a la playa?"

"Lo que quieras." Dijo Carlisle. "Tenemos todo el verano por delante."

El verano se alargaba en frente de Esme, caliente y dorado y resplandeciente. Pacería como una piscina llena de color y sal marina; como hierba caliente bajo su espalda. Tres meses enteros, pensó. Eso es una eternidad. Tres meses es una eternidad.

Era extraño que pensara eso cuando sucedió.

"Podríamos ir a ver las nuevas tiendas del pueblo…" empezó a decir, cuando de pronto el dolor reapareció y la dejó sin respiración.

Fue un agudo dolor agónico que le hizo doblarse. El cartón de leche se deslizó de entre sus dedos y todo se volvió gris.

* * *

aquí les dejo el primer capitulo espero que les guste XD.

**Alexandra Cullen Hale.**


	3. Capitulo 2

N/A: la historia y los personajes no me pertenecen, la trama es de la maravillosa Lisa Jane Smith yo solo la adapto con los personajes de la maravillosa Stephenie Meyer. XD

* * *

Capítulo 2

— ¡Esme! — Esme podía escuchar la voz de su madre, pero no podía ver nada. El suelo de la cocina estaba lleno de puntos oscuros que se movían.

— ¿Esme, estás bien? — Ahora Esme notaba las manos de su madre rodeando su brazo, sujetándola ansiosa. El dolor estaba desapareciendo y su visión estaba regresando.

Mientras se enderezaba, vio a Carlisle delante de ella. Su cara no reflejaba expresión alguna, pero Esme le conocía demasiado bien como para reconocer la preocupación en sus ojos. Estaba sujetando el cartón de leche, notó. Debía de haberlo cogido al vuelo cuando ella lo soltó "_reflejos increíbles_", pensó Esme. Increíbles de verdad.

Phillip estaba de pie. "¿Estás bien? ¿Qué ha pasado?

—No... no lo sé. — Esme miró a su alrededor, avergonzada. Ahora que se sentía mejor deseaba que no la estuvieran mirando tan atentamente. La forma de ocuparse del dolor era ignorarlo, no pensar en él.

—Es solo un poco de dolor. Creo que es una gastroenteritis o algo así. Ya sabes, de algo que comí. —

La madre de Esme le dedicó a su hija una mirada compungida. —Esme, esto no es gastroenteritis. También te dolía hace un mes el estómago, ¿Verdad? ¿Es el mismo tipo de dolor? —

Esme se estremeció incómoda. De hecho, el dolor nunca había desaparecido. De alguna forma, con la excitación del final del curso, había conseguido ignorarlo, y ahora ya se había acostumbrado a él.

—Algo así." Dijo. "Pero…—

Eso fue suficiente para la madre de Esme. Le apretó un poco la mano y se fue hacia el teléfono de la cocina. — Sé que no te gustan los médicos, pero voy a llamar al Dr Banner que te mire. Esto no es algo que podamos ignorar. —

—Oh, mamá, son vacaciones…—

Su madre tapó el micrófono del teléfono con la mano. — Esme esto no es una negociación. Ve a vestirte. —

Esme gruñó, pero pudo ver que no iba a servir de nada. Le hizo señas a Carlisle, quién la estaba mirando.

— Escuchemos al menos el CD antes de que me vaya. —

Miró al CD como si se hubiera olvidado de él, y dejó en la mesa el cartón de leche. Phillip les siguió por el pasillo.

—Hey, colega, espera fuera mientras se cambia de ropa. —

James casi ni se giró. — Búscate una vida, Phil— Dijo casi ausente.

—Solo aleja tus manos de mi hermana, chaval. —

Esme sacudió su cabeza mientras entraba en su habitación. Como si a Carlisle le importara verla desnuda.

Si tan solo fuera así, pensó tristemente, sacando unos pantalones de un cajón. Se metió dentro de ellos, todavía sacudiendo la cabeza. Carlisle era su mejor amigo, y ella era su mejor amiga. Pero nunca había mostrado el más mínimo interés en poner sus manos sobre ella. Algunas veces se preguntaba si la veía como a una chica.

Algún día lo hará, pensó, y abrió la puerta.

Carlisle entró y le sonrió. Era una sonrisa que rara vez veía la gente, no era irónica ni burlona, era una sonrisa amable y ligeramente curvada.

—Siento todo esto del médico. — Dijo Esme.

—No. Deberías ir. —Carlisle le dedicó una dulce mirada. —Tu madre tiene razón. Esto ha durado demasiado tiempo. Has perdido mucho peso, te mantiene despierta por las noches…—

Esme le miró, sorprendida. No le había dicho a nadie que el dolor era peor por las noches, ni siquiera a Carlisle. Pero a veces Carlisle sabía cosas. Como si pudiera leer su mente.

—Simplemente te conozco, eso es todo. —Dijo él, y desvió la mirada cuando ella le miró. Desenvolvió el CD.

Esme se encogió de hombros y se tiró sobre la cama, mirando al techo. —De todas formas, me gustaría que mi madre me dejara tener algún día de vacaciones. —Dijo. Giró el cuello para mirar a Carlisle. —Me gustaría tener una madre como la tuya. La mía siempre se preocupa de mí y trata de _arreglarme_. —

—Y a la mía no le importa si me voy o no. ¿Así que, cual es peor? — Carlisle dijo secamente.

—Tus padres te dejan tener tu propia casa. —

Son dueños del edificio. Porque es más barato que contratar a un manager. — Carlisle

—sacudió la cabeza, con la mirada sobre el CD que estaba poniendo en el equipo de música.

—No te quejes de tus padres. Tienes más suerte de la que piensas. —

Esme pensó en eso mientras el CD empezó a sonar. A ella y a Carlisle les gustaba la música electrónica underground que venía de Europa. A Carlisle le gustaba el techno. A Esme le gustaba porque era música _de verdad_, cruda y sin modificar, hecha por gente que creía en ella. Por gente que tenía pasión, no por gente que lo hacía por dinero.

Además, la música la hacía evadirse del mundo. Le gustaba mucho eso, la originalidad, lo extraño.

Ahora que lo pensaba, quizás también era eso lo que le gustaba de Carlisle. Su originalidad. Giró su cabeza para mirarle mientras el ritmo de los tambores de Burundi llenaban el aire.

Conocía a Carlisle mejor que a nadie, pero siempre había algo, algo sobre él que estaba cerrado a ella. Algo que nadie alcanzar.

Otros pensaban que era arrogancia, o frialdad, o distanciamiento, pero realmente no era nada de eso. Era solo… originalidad. Era muy distinto de los demás estudiantes de la escuela. Algunas veces, Esme casi había conseguido averiguar qué era, pero siempre se alejaba. Y más de una vez, especialmente cuando era tarde y estaban escuchando música o viendo el océano, sentía que se lo iba a decir.

Y siempre pensó que si se lo decía, sería algo importante, algo tan sorprendente y adorable como si un gato hablara.

Ahora miró a James, a su perfil y a las ondas castañas de pelo que tenía sobre la frente, y pensó, Se ve triste.

—Calie, ¿No te pasa nada malo, no? Quiero decir, ¿En casa, ni nada? — Ella era la única persona que tenía permitido llamarle Calie. Ni siquiera Jacklyn o Michaela lo habían intentado.

—¿Qué podría ir mal en mi casa? — Dijo, con una sonrisa que no era del todo sincera. Entonces sacudió su cabeza negativamente. —No te preocupes, Esme. No es nada importante – solo un pariente que viene de visita. Una visita no deseada. —Entonces la sonrisa alcanzó sus ojos, quedándose ahí. —O quizás solo estoy preocupado por ti. — Dijo.

Poppy empezó a decir "_Oh, claro."_ Pero en vez de eso dijo— ¿Estás seguro? —

Su seriedad pareció golpear alguna fibra sensible. Su sonrisa desapareció, y Esme noto que se estaban mirando el uno al otro sin que hubiera nada de gracioso en ello. Solo mirándose en los ojos del otro. Carlisle inseguro, casi vulnerable.

—Esme. —Esme tragó saliva. — ¿Qué? —

Abrió su boca y después se levantó bruscamente y se fue a ajustar los altavoces. Cuando se giró, sus grises ojos estaban oscuros y fantasmales.

—Claro, si estuvieras realmente enferma, me preocuparía. — Dijo suavemente. — para eso están los amigos, ¿No? —Esme se deshizo. — Cierto. — Dijo melancólicamente, y le dedicó una sonrisa.

—Pero no estás enferma. —Dijo. —Es solo algo de lo que tienes que ocuparte. El médico probablemente te dará algún antibiótico o te pinchara con una aguja—. Añadió perversamente.

—Oh, cállate. —Dijo Esme sabía que le aterraban las inyecciones. Solo el pensamiento de una aguja entrando en su piel…

—Viene tu madre. —Dijo Calisle, mirando a la puerta, que estaba cerrada. Esme no sabía cómo podía haber escuchado algo bajo la música, y además el pasillo tenia moqueta. Pero unos segundos más tarde, su madre estaba abriendo la puerta.

—Bueno, querida. — Dijo vivamente. —El Dr. Banner dice que vayamos ahora. Lo siento, Carlisle, pero vas a tener que llevarme a Esme. —

—Está bien. Puedo volver esta tarde. —

Esme sabía cuando había sido derrotada. Permitió a su madre llevarla hasta el garaje, ignorando los gestos de Carlisle de una aguja sobre la piel.

Una hora más tarde estaba tumbada encima de la camilla del Dr. Banner, con la mirada hacia un lado mientras le palpaba el estómago. El Dr. Banner era algo, delgado y con el pelo canoso, como un médico de pueblo. Alguien en quién se podía confiar.

—¿Te duele aquí? — Preguntó.

—Sí, pero a veces se pasa hacia la espalda. O quizás solo me haya dado un tiró o algo ahí.—

Los cuidadosos dedos se movieron, después se detuvieron. La cara del Dr. Banner cambió. Y de alguna forma, en aquel momento, Esme sabía que no era un tirón. No era dolor de estómago; no era nada sencillo; y las cosas estaban a punto de cambiar para siempre.

Todo lo que el Dr. Banner dijo fue—Sabe, me gustaría hacerle unas pruebas. —

Su voz era seca y pensativa, pero el pánico llegó hasta Esme

de todas maneras. No podía explicar lo que estaba pasando en su interior, alguna especie de premonición, como un agujero negro abriéndose en el suelo frente a ella.

—¿Por qué? — Su madre le preguntó al médico.

—Bueno. —El Dr. Banner sonrió y se levantó las gafas. Golpeó con dos dedos la camilla. —solo es un proceso eliminatorio, en serio. Esme dice que le ha estado doliendo la parte superior del abdomen, que el dolor le llega hasta la espalda, que es peor por las noches. Recientemente ha perdido el apetito, y ha adelgazado. La vesícula biliar se puede palpar, eso quiere decir que ha aumentado de tamaño. Eso son síntomas de muchas cosas, y una ecografía ayudara a descartar algunos de ellos. —

Esme se calmó. NO podía recordar lo que era una vesícula biliar, pero estaba muy segura de que no la necesitaba. Cualquier cosa que involucraba un órgano con un nombre tan tonto no podía ser muy serio. El Dr. Banner seguía hablando del páncreas, de pancreatitis y vesículas biliares. La madre de Esme asentía como si entendiera algo. Esme no entendía nada, pero el pánico había desaparecido. Era como si hubieran puesto una manta encima del agujero negro, haciéndolo desaparecer.

—Pueden hacerle la ecografía en el hospital infantil que hay en la acera de enfrente. —Dijo el Dr. Banner. — Regresa cuando esté terminada. —

La madre de Esme estaba asintiendo, calmada, seria y eficiente. Al igual que Phil y Charles —Nos ocuparemos de esto. —

Esme se sentía ligeramente importante. Nadie que conocía había ido al hospital a que le hicieran pruebas.

Su madre acarició su pelo mientras se marchaban de la oficina del Dr. Banner. — bueno, cariño. ¿Qué te has hecho a ti misma? —

Esme simplemente sonrió. Estaba totalmente recuperada de su anterior preocupación. —Quizás tendrán que operarme y me dejarán una cicatriz interesante. — Dijo, para divertir a su madre.

—Esperemos que no. —Dijo su madre, sin divertirse nada.

El Hospital Infantil Suzanne G. Monteforte era un gran edificio gris con grandes dibujos sinuosos en los cristales. Esme miró atentamente la tienda de regalos cuando pasaron por delante. Era claramente una tienda para niños, llena de arcoíris y peluches de animales que un adulto podía comprar como regalo de última hora.

Una chica salió de la tienda. Era algo más mayor que Esme, quizás diecisiete o dieciocho. Era hermosa, con una perfecta cara y un pañuelo que no tapaba totalmente

el hecho de que no tenía pelo. Parecía feliz, con las mejillas sonrosadas, con pendientes colgando bajo el pañuelo. Pero Esme

sintió compasión por ella.

Compasión…y miedo. Esa chica estaba realmente enferma. Para eso estaban los hospitales, por supuesto, para gente realmente enferma. De pronto Esme quiso que sus test se terminaran rápido para salir de allí.

La ecografía no fue dolorosa, pero fue molesta. Un enfermero le puso una especie de gelatina por encima, le pasó un frío escáner, enviando ondas sobre ella, tomando fotos de su interior. Esme volvió a pensar en aquella chica sin pelo.

Para distraerse, pensó en Carlisle. Y por alguna razón lo que le vino a la mente fue la primera vez que había visto a Carlisle, el día que llegó al parvulario. Era pálido, delgado con grandes ojos grises y había algo extraño en él que hacía que los chicos más mayores se metieran con él. En el patio de recreo cayeron sobre él como una manada de lobos hasta que Esme vio lo que estaba pasando.

Incluso con cinco años hizo lo correcto. Se metió en el grupo, golpeando caras y pateando a los chicos grandes hasta que se fueron corriendo. Entonces se giró hacia Carlisle.

—¿Quieres que seamos amigos? —

Después de un breve momento de duda asintió avergonzado. Había algo extraño en su sonrisa.

Pero Esme averiguó que su amigo era extraño de muchas maneras. Cuando el lagarto de la clase murió, había cogido el cuerpo sin vida y le había preguntado a Esme si quería sujetarlo. El profesor se había horrorizado.

Sabía donde encontrar animales muertos, le había enseñado una cerca en donde había varios esqueletos de conejos, en la hierba alta. Era algo seguro.

Cuando se hizo mayor, los chicos grandes le dejaron tranquilo. Se hizo más alto que ellos, y sorprendentemente fuerte y rápido – consiguió una reputación de ser peligroso. Cuando se enfadaba, había algo aterrador en su mirada grisácea.

Pero nunca se había enfadado con Esme. Seguían siendo amigos pasados tantos años. Cuando llegaron al instituto, empezó a salir con las chicas que le deseaban, pero nunca le duraban mucho. Y nunca confiaba en ellas; para ellas él era un misterio, un chico malo. Solamente Esme había visto su otro lado, el vulnerable y bondadoso.

—Bien.∙ — Dijo el enfermero, haciendo que Esme regresara al presente. —Ya hemos terminado; vamos a quitarte esta gelatina. —

—¿Qué se veía? — Preguntó Esme, mirando al monitor.

— Oh, tu médico te lo dirá. El radiólogo leerá los resultados y llamar a su oficina. — La voz del enfermero era tan neutral que Esme

le miró detenidamente.

De vuelta en la oficina del Dr. Banner, Esme jugueteaba con sus dedos mientras su padre miraba revistas antiguas. Cuando la enfermera dijo —Srta. Evenson— se levantaron.

—Eh… No. —Dijo la enfermera, pareciendo agitada. —Sra. Evenson. El médico quiere verla primero a solas. —

Esme y su madre se miraron mutuamente. Después, lentamente, La madre de Esme soltó la revista y siguió a la enfermera.

Esme la miró.

Qué extraño… el Dr. Banner nunca había hecho eso _antes_.

Esme se dio cuenta de que su corazón estaba acelerado. No mucho, solo un poco. Bang… bang… bang, en mitad de su pecho, sacudiéndola por dentro. Haciéndola sentirse irreal.

"_no pienses en ello. Seguramente no será nada. Lee una revista._ "

Pero sus dedos no parecían funcionar bien. Cuando finalmente consiguió abrir la revista, sus ojos se pasearon sobre el texto sin pasarle la información al cerebro.

"_¿De qué estarán hablando ahí dentro? ¿Qué está pasando? Ya hace tiempo que se ha ido… "_

Siguió esperando. Mientras lo hacía, estaba vacilando entre dos tipos de pensamientos. 1) Nada serio le pasaba y su madre iba a salir y a reírse por lo que había pasado. Y 2) algo horrible pasaba e iba a tener que llevar un terrible tratamiento para recuperarse. El agujero tapado y el agujero al descubierto. Cuando el agujero estaba cubierto, parecía algo para reírse, y se sintió avergonzada por tener unos pensamientos tan melodramáticos. Pero cuando estaba abierto, sentía como si su vida entera hubiera sido un sueño, y ahora estuviera golpeándose contra la realidad.

"Ojala pudiera llamar a Carlisle", pensó.

Al fin la enfermera dijo "¿Esme? Puedes pasar."

Las paredes de la oficina del Dr. Banner estaban cubierta por diplomas y títulos. Esme se sentó en una silla de cuero y trató de no observar demasiado atentamente la cara de su madre.

Su madre parecía… demasiado tranquila. Estaba sonriendo, pero era una sonrisa extraña.

_"Oh, Dios_".Pensó Poppy. "_Algo me pasa. "_

—Bueno, no hay que alarmarse. — dijo el médico, e inmediatamente Esme se asustó todavía más. Sus manos estaban pegadas a los brazos de la silla de cuero.

—Hemos visto algo en la ecografía que no es normal, y nos gustaría hacer algunas pruebas más. — Dijo el Dr. Banner, su voz lenta y controlada. — Una de las pruebas requiere que vengas en ayunas. Pero tu madre ha dicho que no has desayunado esta mañana. —

Esme dijo automáticamente. —Me comí un cereal. —

—¿Un solo cereal? Bueno, creo que podemos decir que estás en ayunas. Haremos las pruebas hoy, y creo que será mejor que te quedes en el hospital por ahora. Entonces, las pruebas se llaman escáner CAT y ERCP – es un acrónimo para algo que ni siquiera yo puedo pronunciar. — Sonrió. Esme simplemente le miró.

—No hay nada aterrador sobre esas pruebas. — Dijo gentilmente. —El CAT es como los rayos‐X. La ERCP implica pasarte un tubo por la garganta, hacia el estómago y el páncreas. Entonces inyectamos un liquido que se verá en los rayos X. —

Su boca se seguía moviendo, pero Esme dejó de escuchar las palabras. Estaba más aterrada de lo que había estado nunca.

Estaba bromeando sobre una cicatriz, pensó. No quiero una enfermedad real. No quiero ingresar en el hospital, y no quiero ningún tubo en mi garganta.

Miró a su madre en silencio. Su madre la cogió de la mano.

—No es para tanto, querida. Iremos a casa y cogeremos algunas cosas para ti. Después regresaremos. —

—¿Tengo que ingresar hoy? —

—Creo que eso será lo mejor. — Dijo el Dr. Franklin.

La mano de Esme apretó la de su madre. Su mente estaba en blanco.

Cuando salieron de la oficina, su madre dijo— Gracias, Owen. — Esme nunca la había escuchado llamádnosle por su nombre de pila antes.

Esme no preguntó por qué. Ella no dijo nada mientras salieron del edificio y entraron al coche. Mientras iban hacia casa, su madre empezó a conversar sobre cosas normales con una voz calmada, y Esme respondió. Fingir que todo era normal, mientras que al mismo tiempo tenía una terrible sensación en su interior.

Fue cuando se encontraban en su dormitorio, poniendo en una maleta los libros de misterio y un pijama de algodón, que preguntó casi casualmente, —¿Así que, qué hay de malo en mí? — Su madre no respondió de inmediato. Ella estaba mirando la maleta. Al fin dijo, —Bueno, él no está seguro de que te pase algo malo. —

—Pero ¿qué es lo que piensa que es? Él debe de pensar algo. Y él estaba hablando acerca de mi páncreas – quiero decir, suena como si él pensara que algo malo le pase a mi páncreas. Pensé que estaba mirando vesícula biliar o lo que sea. Ni siquiera sabía que mi páncreas estaba metido en esto... —

—Cariño. —Su madre la tomó por los hombros, y Esme

se dio cuenta de que estaba algo sobreexcitada. Tomó una respiración profunda. —Sólo quiero saber la verdad, ¿de acuerdo? Quiero tener alguna idea de lo que está pasando. Es mi cuerpo, y tengo derecho a saber lo que están buscando ¿No? — Fue un discurso valiente, y no significaba nada. Lo que realmente quería era tranquilidad, una promesa de que el Dr. Banner buscando algo trivial. Que lo peor que podría ocurrir no serían tan malo. No consiguió eso. — Sí, tienes derecho a saberlo. —Su madre dejó escapar un largo suspiro, luego habló despacio. —Esme, el Dr. Banner esta preocupado por el páncreas todo el tiempo. Aparentemente, las cosas que le pueden suceder al páncreas pueden provocar cambios en otros órganos, como el hígado y la vesícula biliar. Cuando el Dr. Bannner sintió esos cambios decidió comprobar las cosas con una ecografía. —

Esme tragó saliva. —Y dijo que la ecografía era extraña. Inusual ¿Cómo de inusual? —

—Esme, todo esto es preliminar... —Su madre vio su cara y suspiró. Ella continuó de mala gana— La ecografía mostró que podría haber algo en el páncreas. Algo que no debería estar allí. Es por eso que el Dr. Bannner quiere que te hagan las demás pruebas, así estará seguro. Pero…—

—Algo que no debería estar ahí? ¿Quieres decir... como un tumor? Al igual que el cáncer...? — Extraño, fue difícil decir esas palabras.

Su madre asintió una vez. —Sí. Como el cáncer. —

* * *

¡**TANG, TANG, TANG**!jajajajaja siempre eh querido hacer esto. **¿SERA QUE ESME TIENE CÁNCER?, ¿ CARLISLE ALGUNAS VEZ SENTIRÁ ATRACCIÓN POR ESME?, ¿PODRÁ CAMBIAR LA RELACIÓN DE AMISTAD ENTRE Ellos? todo esto y mucho mas en el siguiente capitulo. **

Queridos lectores y lectoras voy a avisarles las fechas de actualización de esta adaptación serán de esta manera: Miércoles y sábados. así que ya saben XD.

***~*Alexandra Cullen Hale*~***


End file.
